


The Rapture In The Dark Puts Me At Ease

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Autumn, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: He tilted his lover's chin forward, a slow, gentle kiss pressing between themHe felt so much euphoria, so much happiness, and yet...Don't bitehe still had to say to himselfDon't bitehe shivered, kissing just a little deeper, his teeth itching beneath his gumsPleasedon't bite...Day 18 of Y-G-October 2018





	The Rapture In The Dark Puts Me At Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> One of my all-time favorite themes ever "Bite" for day 18 of this challenge http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving
> 
> I used Troye Sivan's "Bite" for the title and as inspiration

His blood sings

His body is warm, filled with heat to finally soothe out the bitter cold

His heart is beating again, with passion and joy and bliss

The touch is euphoric

The touch is a blazing fire against an ice berg

The touch is sinking him down deep into a kind of bliss that he's never felt before

_"Atem.... Atem...."_

Pleasure, heat, touch

Gasping, panting, moaning

Kisses and touches and teeth

_Don't bite_ he remembers

_Don't bite_ thrums in his head

_**Please** don't bite..._

His throat aches, his body throbs, but he doesn't bite

He doesn't bite

 

~+~

 

"You've never jumped in leaves before?"

He shakes his head, soft and nonplussed, and his partner huffs playfully at him

"Well that has to change,"

His partner's hands are chilled from the cool weather, but they still light fire through him when they touch his own

His smile is more sunshine than the sky could ever provide, and Atem goes with him without resistance

His kiss is soft, gentle, and chaste against his cheek, but he can feel the heat pouring through his body like a warm drink

_Don't bite..._ he reminds himself, as his partner leans closer, ghosts breath over his lips

_Don't bite_ he insists as his lover leads him towards the pile of leaves

_**Please** don't bite..._ he begs, a breeze blowing through the early afternoon, bringing with it a brand new air of his lover's scent

He resists

He holds on, despite the rawness of his throat and the ache in his bones

He watches Yugi jump into the leaves, and it's like something out of a movie, the way the wind and the leaves fall around him, in seeming slow motion, a soft rosiness to his cheeks, his blood warm and flush under his skin

But he doesn't bite

He doesn't bite

 

~+~

 

His body radiates heat beneath the blankets

Atem often wonders how someone so small can be so warm

His eyes are heavy and drooping with the need to sleep

His heart beats slowly in his chest, resting and at peace

The movie blares on in the background, a monster chasing some innocent woman through the woods

He lays a kiss against Yugi's neck, soft and gentle

Another against his jawbone, just as tender

A third on his collarbone, innocent and loving

There's a small uptick in his lover's heartbeat, and he feels a smirk rise on his lips as he holds his beloved closer

_"Please!! Shin, what happened to you!? I loved you!! I loved you!!!"_

The TV is loud and draws his attention away, but his lips are still ghosting kisses along his lover's neck

And for a moment he wonders

He considers

Is this a reflection of himself?

Is he a monster, chasing an innocent, seducing him only to devour him later?

There's a tingling in his mouth, a burning beneath his gums as Yugi releases a quiet, heated breath, his blood rushing a little bit faster, heating a little bit warmer

His mouth aches

_Don't bite..._ he has to tell himself, hugging his lover closer

_Don't bite_ he repeats, his lips pressing soft against the back of his partner's neck

_**Please** don't bite_ he adds again, tongue flicking out for a taste of sweet, pale skin...

He doesn't bite

His mouth explores every inch of his partner's body in varying forms of ecstasy, but he doesn't bite

He doesn't bite

 

~+~

 

Yugi sleeps soundly

He always sleeps soundly

Atem only ever sleeps soundly when he's with his partner, when Yugi is wrapped in his arms, when they're holding eachother

Yugi breathes quietly, softly

His chest rises and falls, his heart beats softly, he's blissfully unaware of everything around him

And Atem feels every bit the monster that he is

It would be so easy like this to simply.... _take_

To press his teeth into that soft, tender flesh and _take_

To _bite_

He wants

He _wants_

His mouth is throbbing, his heart is pounding, his throat is aching...

It's killing him slowly, killing him softly, but he resists

_Don't bite_ he thinks with a long, low breath

_Don't bite_ he just has to close his eyes and fall asleep

_**Please** don't bite..._ he shudders, pressing a kiss beneath his lover's ear

He inhales deeply, focuses on the beating of Yugi's heart, and forces himself to sleep

He doesn't bite

He sleeps, curled around his lover with his head tucked against his shoulder and his legs folded around Yugi's, like a wolf trying his hardest to blend in with a lamb

And he doesn't bite

He doesn't bite

 

~+~

 

"Oh wow, look at that, an autumn themed Poison Ivy!"

"She'll look lovely with your Halloween Harley Quinn," Atem smiled sweetly, already taking one of the boxes off of the counter, fully intent on buying it for his boyfreind- despite what he was sure to be some protesting on Yugi's part

"I certainly think so, you know, maybe we should do that for Halloween, Ivy and Harley? I mean, I own an herb and spice shop, so it makes sense with the plants, and you-"

"Are 'balls to the wall' crazy?" Atem guessed playfully, kissing his lover on the cheek as Yugi set down the t-shirt he had been looking at, glaring teasingly over his shoulder at his lover

" _No_ ," he huffed, turning around and wrapping an arm around his partner's waist, eyebrows raising teasingly as he hugged his beloved

"I was going to say that you have the body to pull off Harley's booty shorts," he explained with a teasing smirk, pulling a laugh of joy out of his partner as Atem leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek

"I'll take your word for that then, if you wish to dress as Poison Harley for Halloween, then I will gladly be the insane psychologist to your brilliant botanist,"

Yugi just huffed playfully, leaning up to kiss his lips

"Firstly, I don't think that's the shipname, and secondly, I think Harley has a brilliance of her own, it just.. isn't always portrayed in a way that one would classically define 'brilliance',"

Atem gave a quiet laugh, wrapping one arm around his lover's waist and leaning down to press their foreheads together

"Oh, talk smart to me,"

Yugi laughed adoringly at that, his fingers tangling in Atem's hair as he leaned up, pressing their lips together, swaying slowly with his partner and simply exhaling against him

There was so much pleasure there

Pleasure and joy and simplicity

Atem could have lived forever in that moment

He tilted his lover's chin forward, a slow, gentle kiss pressing between them

He felt so much euphoria, so much happiness, and yet...

_Don't bite_ he still had to say to himself

_Don't bite_ he shivered, kissing just a little deeper, his teeth itching beneath his gums

_**Please** don't bite..._

He didn't bite

He forced himself to pull away, to go back to their little shopping trip, remembering belatedly that they were in the process of looking for a couple of jackets for the upcoming chill of winter

And he didn't bite

He didn't bite

 

~+~

 

"Yugi?"

Something wasn't right

He knew it from the moment he turned the corner

The door to the spice and herb shop was wide open, Yugi never left it open...

Dread pooled in his stomach, chills ran up and down his spine, breaking like hives over his skin as anxiety welled up within him

He swallowed tensely, rushing forward, setting the pizza down on the nearest table as he walked into the shop

The smell of spices and herbs was so strong that it was overwelming, he could barely get a scent of anything else, but he could hear a heartbeat

A familiar heartbeat

His partner's heartbeat

But it was faint and quiet, so much softer than it typically was, it had Atem's nerves on end, his heart pounding, his blood rushing, and when he skidded to a stop around the corner, taking sight of his partner laying terrifyingly still behind the counter, in a pool of his own blood.....

Something snapped in him

_Bite!!_ his inner voice shouted

_BITE!!!!_

His fangs were already growing out, his already red eyes sinking into a darker, bloodier color as he sank to the ground, gently pulling his lover into his lap and staring down at his pale face, his closed eyes, everything that indicated that something wasn't right....

_Bite_ his inner voice insisted

_Bite..._

_**Please** bite..._

And so he bit

His teeth sank slowly into his lover's neck, a warm gush of blood pouring into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and quenching his unending thirst

He hadn't starved himself all this time, ofcourse

He had been drinking from blood bags for the last several years, since long before he and his partner had begun their relationship

But there was just something so much _sweeter_ about Yugi's blood

Something so much more satisfying...

He had to be carefull though, he had to take care not to drink too much or he would kill his dying lover

So after only a few blissfull sips, he bit a little harder, exhaled, and felt a few drops of the venom naturally found in his teeth sinking into his lover's skin

He forced himself to pull away, dragged his teeth down against his wrist and watched the blood form, before gently pressing it to Yugi's lips, prompting him to swallow as much as he could

"Aibou..." he breathed

"Yugi.... aibou.... _please_..... please...."

 

~+~

 

"Good morning, Atem,"

His eyes opened slowly, a small, lazy smile on his face as he stared up at his partner's beautifull face

"Good morning Yugi," Atem purred back, reaching his hand up and stroking his lover's cheek

He had never felt so much bliss

He had never felt the kind of euphoria that he felt with his beloved

Yugi was still warm, despite the natural cold that set in with vampirism, and his kisses were still dove-feather-soft, pressing against Atem's palm as he nuzzled his face against his beloved's hand

The sheets twisted a little around Yugi's body as he moved closer, giving his partner a _proper_ morning kiss to the lips, Atem's hands finding Yugi's shoulders, sliding down to rub soothing circles down his back

"Are you ready to go hunting?" Atem asked softly, a smile ticking at his lips as his lover pressed a few kisses down his jaw

They had been hunting for the man who'd robbed Yugi's shop since the night after the robbery, almost three weeks ago now

They hadn't found him yet, but there was no reason to give up so soon, they had eternity ahead of them, after all

"Mm, not yet..... later though," Yugi promised softly, his kisses starting to trail down Atem's neck, shaking a low exhale from the older vampire as he arched in closer, his eyes focusing on the beautifull red that tinged his beloved's violet gaze

"Ah.. you've become an addict, my darling partner, even moreso than myself,"

"Have I?" Yugi hummed teasingly, sucking slowly on the beautifull tan skin of his lover's neck

"I haven't noticed, but I suppose I learn from the best,"

"Suppose you do," Atem teased

He could feel Yugi's teeth scrape against his skin, a quiet sigh of bliss rolling out of his throat as his eyes closed, that lovely pressure against his flesh as Yugi's fangs sank in

Vampires could only survive on human blood, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy drinking eachother's as an act of intimacy, and even though vampire healing tended to kick in rather quickly with most things, Atem was delighted to discover that other vampire bites took quite a wile to heal

He and his partner were _covered_ in eachother's love marks

The teeth sank in deeper, Atem gave another exhale of contentment, and once more, he felt nothing but sheer euphoria

Oh, how he loved it when Yugi decided to bite


End file.
